Promise me?
by haruekisaragi
Summary: Blue met Hazel as she held their child. SatoshiRisa, DarkRiku


Promise me.

Squeal to _A Forbidden Waltz_. Blue met hazel as he watched her with their child.

-----

A baby's cry woke the girl. Her long chocolate brushed against her chest. Sleepy she got out of bed and walked into her child's bedroom. It looked like a little princess's room. "Okay Kisa, stop it. You got Mommy to come in here." she said then picked up the brown haired baby girl. She rocked her child softly and sang a song.

_Sleep my child, in a world of peace_

_Tomorrow you'll grow up so strong and brave_

_Mother tells me that you're well_

_Father tells me that you're beautiful_

_Sleep. sleep, sleep. My little girl._

_An angel of God. A princess of Hope._

_Sleep my kind daughter._

_Eyes so blue_

_Laugh so sweet_

_Sleep silently _

_Sleep softly_

_Sleep for a new day_

_You're laugh is soft_

_You're face so pure _

_Brother says you're quiet_

_Sister tells me you're special _

_Sleep my daughter in peace_

_Please sleep for me_

_The lights in the fields are white and bright_

_Sleep for tomorrow..._

"Risa?" her husband said coming into the room. He had heard her song and had been watching her in the doorway. "Honey." she said smiling. He took his 1 year daughter. She has brown hair and blue eyes. Kisa Hikari cooed softly and reached out for her father. Risa giggled and kissed her husband on the cheek. "Satoshi go to bed. Dark-san and Riku are coming tomorrow with Haru (1)." she said. Satoshi smiled and kissed Risa on the lips. "I love you." he said. He placed Kisa in her crib and walked out the room.

---

Riku giggled looking to Kisa's blue irises. "She's got Hiwatari-kun's eyes." she said to Risa. Risa smiled and looked out the window at her husband talking to Dark while watching a red haired 3 year old with violet eyes and light tanned skin. He wore a black jacket with a white shirt and black suit pants. "Risa are you okay?" Riku asked. "Just thinking."

"About what?"

"My wedding."

Riku's expression turned from happy to concern. "Risa." she said. Risa had married Satoshi and he married into the family instead of her married into his family. Riku remembered it very well. Risa was in a beautiful white dress that was velvet and she also had a beautiful silver necklace with a light blue gem. Riku was the maid of honor, Mio was one of the three brides' maids along with Ritsuko and Marie. Satoshi wore a black tux and Dark was the man of honor and everyone was there. Risa was so happy but Riku could tell she was sad because she was worried that Satoshi didn't love her as much as she loved him and she was still feeling that. Even after the wedding a half a year ago.

Riku looked at Dark and Haru then Satoshi than back at her sister. "Risa."

"Riku do you and Dark-san love each other every much or are you in pain like I am?"

"Kaitou-sama and I love each other very much and we love our son. Risa love isn't something you can buy or own. love is something you share with your loved one. You love Hiwatari-kun and I love Kaitou-sama. You have you ask Satoshi if he loves you like you love him. Not just because you remind him of Akira (2)." Riku said.

"Arigatou, Riku." Risa said.

"Sure."

"Risa." Satoshi said. Risa turned and saw Satoshi with Dark and Haru. "Hiwatari-kun." Riku said. Satoshi bowed to Riku then walked over to Risa and took hold of her hand. "Risa Hikari, will you marry me again. Right here, right now?" Satoshi asked than slipped Risa's wedding ring on her finger (3). Both girls gasped in awe. Dark smirked and walked over to Riku. "And Riku Niwa will you marry me again, as well as right now?" he asked gazing into her brown eyes. Both twins began to cry in happiness. "Yes, I shall, Kaitou-sama." Riku whispered. Risa hugged Satoshi. "Yes." she said.

---

Emiko smiled at the two girls in white dresses. Riku's hair was in a small bun and Riku's hair was in a ponytail. "You're both wonderful." she said happily then began to cry softly. "Kaa-san (4), please don't cry." Riku said then hugged her mother in law.

Riku's father took Risa down the aisle and Kosuke took Riku. Dark had his hands in his pocket. Daisuke looked at his brother and smiled. Riku took Dark's hand and Risa took Satoshi's hand. Towa smiled. Daiki (Yes, he's still alive) cleared his throat. "Ladies and Gentlemen. We have come here to reunite these four young souls in holy bonds. And since yo all now the beginning, I'll just skip to the vows." Daiki said. Risa looked at Satoshi.

"Satoshi I love you so much. I admit I've had doubts of you loving me because of my striking appearance to Akira and I was so scared that you'd live me and Kisa. But now I've realized that I love you more than just a husband, i love you as if you were there before I met you. And I want to stay with you forever, to watch our daughter go to school and marry a nice man whose as nice hearted as you. I want you to stay with me. I love you. Now and forever more."

Satoshi smiled. "I love you too. I want our child to grow and be as pretty and talented as you. I want her to be as strong-wiled as you. God gave me the ability to see you as a beautiful angel of heaven and helped me through my hard times. And for that I thank you. I may have loved Akira but you hold the key to my heart. Now and forever, I will always and shall never stop loving you, Risa Hikari, my one true love."

Dark smirked. Riku took his hand. "Kaitou-sama I love you so much. I know our relationship was very bad in the past but now I love the way you hold me when I'm worried about Risa. I love it when you say you love me, so soft and gentle and you caress my cheek and stroke my hair. I love your eyes, so gentle and sweet. I love you so much. I want to stay with you forever. Like I promised." she said.

"Riku I love you too. Your voice is what wakes me up in the morning. Your smile is what keeps me going. Your existence, everything about you makes me feel like I really want to stay with you so much more. I'm so happy Haru has your personality and your hair. I love you more than the sun and the moon combined and I'm happy God blessed be to be with you. Riku I love you, and I will never stop loving you." he said then touched her cheek.

Daiki smiled. "I now, re-pronounce you, husbands and wives. The males my kiss their brides."

Dark placed a soft kiss on Riku's lips and she returned it the same. Satoshi held Risa close and leaned in closer. "I love you."

"Satoshi."

"Yes love?"

"Promise me that you'll never leave Kisa or me? You'll protect me?"

"Yes. When we were younger and now, I will always protect you, Risa Hikari." he said then kissed her. She pulled away and smiled. I'm glad. I love you too. I promise to never leave you"

---

That night Kisa cried again and Risa got up. Before she did, Satoshi grabbed her by the waist and kissed her. His hand caressed her cheek. "I'll come with you." he said. Blue met hazel as she held their child. Together for eternity the would love each other.

---

1- Haru Niwa is the 3 year old son to Riku and Dark. He was born in December on the 14th and is very skiled with both of his parents abilites.

2- Akira- An old friend of Satoshi's past. She was orginally his girlfriend but she died in a car accident.

3- Satoshi had taken Risa's wedding ring and keep it from her until he would propose again.


End file.
